Guide You Home
by a.khodayar
Summary: It's only when his Aunt May dies during one of Spider Man's battles that S.H.E.I.L.D finally shows up. He now must be an Avenger and consider the other teammates his guardians. As Peter's life falls apart, Spider-Man's dream comes true. And it's the first time he really feels he has a family.


**This is my first Avengers/ Superfamily fic. As of now, there are no pairings but there will be. Please review :3**

It's only when his Aunt May dies during one of Spider Man's battles that S.H.E.I.L.D finally shows up. He's known for a while he's been on their potential threat list, ever since he wore the suit.

Really, they couldn't have picked a worse time to show up. Peter is sitting in the hospital waiting room, suit under his clothes and the mask stuffed in his pocket, listing to a faceless doctor explain to him that his Aunt May didn't make it and that they're sorry.

Peter doesn't move for a while. He leans back and breathes, silent sobs wracking his body and tears rolling down his face. He's never been more ashamed of Spider Man than now. He's caused the deaths of so many people close to him.

"Peter Parker." He hears a deep voice call for him. He sits up straight and looks at the dark man with an eye patch. "I'm Director Nick Fury with S.H.E.I.L.D.. I'd like you to come with me." With that he turns and walks towards the elevator, assuming that Peter will just follow him. So of course Peter does.

He follows Director Fury out of the hospital and to a black car, where another man in a suit is waiting for them. He starts to get nervous and pulls up his sleeve to start his webs. Director Fury notices and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"At ease, Soldier."

He steps into the car with the Director and the suit man, who introduces himself as Agent Phil Coulson. They car starts and pulls out of the hospital parking lot. For a while, Peter just watches the rain collect on the window.

"I assume you know about the Avengers, Spider Man." Director Fury finally says. Peter inhales sharply, this is the first time he's addressed who Peter really is since meeting him in the hospital. When he looks at Agent Coulson, the man has a knowing smile. Peter doesn't feel like talking, so he only nods.

Peter's phone is buzzing in his pocket and he knows it can only be Gwen. He figures now really isn't the time to answer so he ignores it.

"You'll be staying in Stark's ugly tower now. I'd like you to work with the Avengers. You've done some pretty noble things, Parker. We'd like to have you on the team." Again, Peter only nods. He's overwhelmed with so many feelings. His devastation over-powering the rest.

His phone begins buzzing again and his head is pounding. Director Fury talks more about training with the Avengers, living there and going to school, how even though he is a hero he should think of his other, older teammates as sort of guardians to him. After all, he's only sixteen and a sophomore.

Peter is hardly listening. He's wondering what he'll tell Gwen when he finally decides to answer her calls. He can see the Avengers Tower in the distance and closes his eyes.

In another ten minutes, they arrive at the towers. He steps out of the car and allows Agent Coulson to steady him, then they walk into the beautiful building.

Peter has dreamed of entering a Stark Industries building for years now, even more so the Avengers Tower. He realizes with a soft smile and silent tears that not only is his life falling apart, but his and Spider Man's dreams are coming true.

He answers his phone on the way up in the escalator, slurred speech and quiet words explaining to Gwen just where he is right now. She's crying and speaking frantically about how she'll be there in twenty minutes and he can't bring himself to tell her no.

As he reaches the top floor of the tower, He pulls his mask out of his back pocket and stares at it for a moment.

"It's going to be all right now Peter." Agent Coulson says to him. They walk into a very bright room and Hawkeye, to his excitement, is the closest to the elevator. He shakes his hand and looks him over wearily. Peter then realizes how he must look; bruises and blood cover him, his hair is a mess, and his right glasses lens broke.

"Are you well, young lad?" The mighty Thor, who walked from the kitchen with a poptart, asks him. He stares up at the broad blonde man.

"I'm...uh...shower...Gwen..." Peter tries to form words, but can't quite do so. Director Fury leads him to a big white bathroom, where he finally breathes.

* * *

"Who was the midgardian lad covered in blood?"

"Spider Man." Tony says while walking from the bar to where Clint and Agent Coulson stand. "And what exactly is he doing here?" Agent Coulson sighs and rubs his forehead.

"Peter's Aunt just died, and you know Richard and Mary Parker have been dead for years. He has no where else." Both Clint and Tony get quiet. Director Fury comes back down the stairs and stands with the four men.

"That is the Man of Spiders? The boy is so young!" Thor booms, dropping his poptart on the floor.

"Spider Man is now an Avenger, Fury wants him to stay here, and for you all to act as parental guardians. Happy parenting!" With that, Agent Coulson and Director Fury turn and leave the tower.

Clint and Tony stare at each other for a long time while Thor stares sadly at the poptart he now has to put in the trash.

"I just wanted a goddamn movie night not a kid!" Clint whines and goes to the couch to find Natasha and explain what happened. Tony sighs and walks to the kitchen to find Steve.

"Cap." Steve turns from the fridge and looks Tony up and down. He looks tired, and not the normal tired from being in his lab for two days. Steve waits for Tony to speak, not knowing what to expect. "Spider Man is here. His Aunt passed. He's staying. Were all apparently playing Mommy and Daddies."

"Tony?" Steve looks at Tony, looking for some sign of a joke. Tony sighs and turns to walk out of the kitchen.

"Just wanted you to know."

* * *

Peter turns off the water and steps out of the shower. He steps onto the cold white linoleum and looks into the mirror. He can't really believe what's happening and so fast. Aunt May is gone, he's an Avenger and he has to let them be his guardians.

He takes a deep breath and pulls his boxers and jeans back on, then stuffs the suit and bloody shirt into his bag. He dries his hair in the towel and places it around his neck, then puts his broken glasses back on and walks out of the bathroom. The first thing he hears is Jarvis, Tony's A.I. system as he walks down the stairs.

"_Sir, there's a very young blonde woman accompanying Ms. Potts in the elevator." _Tony looks up at his ceiling, then at his elevator door. He spots a little blonde running in and Pepper behind her, a defeated expression on her face.

"Who are you?" Tony asks, the girl ignores him and runs into the living room.

"Where is he? Where's Peter? Pete? Pete!" The other Avengers hear the yelling and walk into the room.

"Who is she!"

"Her name is Gwen, Tony. She's Peter's girlfriend." Pepper says.

"She's not my girlfriend. Promised the Captain." Everyone looks at Steve confused as Peter leans on Gwen for support. Gwen looks around at the team, still in awe of the Avengers.

"He means my father, Captain Stacy of the New York Police." Peter lets out a distressed laugh.

"He was, until he died because of me." The room gets quiet and Gwen holds him tighter.

"Peter, don't be that way. Everything will be, fine." Her blonde hair is wet from the rain. Peter presses his forehead against her shoulder and shakes his head. Natasha takes this moment to step in and lead the pair to the loveseat in the living room.

The Avengers sit in there respective places. Thor in the chair, Tony and Steve on the couch, Natasha on the lounge chair, with Bruce and Clint on the floor. They look to one another, not sure if this Gwen knows who Peter is, waiting for her to speak.

Peter tries hard to keep his composure, but loses it in Gwen's arms.

"It's my fault, I killed her. Its my fault, if I had caught that car only a few seconds before-"

"Pete, come on. Don't do that to yourself. It's not your fault."

"I'm Spider Man Gwen," The room is completely silent, "who am I if I cant protect who I love?"

Steve stands up and sits, on the other side of Peter. He's known this boy for less than an hour, but all he can see is almost 70 years ago, when Bucky fell off that train and Peggy came after him. He sees just who he was before the serum; a scrawny kid from Brooklyn. He puts a hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Son, you did everything you could." He catches Peter's eyes and continues, repeating and modifying the words Peggy said to him years ago. "You loved your Aunt, right? You respected her? Then stop blaming yourself. She wouldn't want you doing this to yourself."

Steve pats his back and Clint hands him a mug of what he assumes is tea. Peter nods, and squeezes Gwen's hand. He looks up and smiles awkwardly at his new teammates and makeshift family.

"Aye aye, Captain."

* * *

After Gwen leaves, the rest of the Avengers inform him that they have bonding time every night, which is just a movie. It's Tony's night to pick, and he chooses Talladega Nights, in hopes to make Peter laugh, confuse Thor, and embarrass Steve.

He succeeds in all three.

Bruce is the one to tell Peter he shouldn't go to school the next two days, since it's three am on Thursday morning and Peter is wide awake and dealing with new things. Natasha offers for her and Pepper to take Peter shopping tomorrow while Tony and Bruce build his room. Steve, Thor, and Clint get roped in by default.

They watch another movie and slowly the Avengers fall asleep as they are. Clint is the first to go, leaning against Natasha's lounge chair, followed by Natasha. Steve is next laying on the long couch on his stomach. Then Thor, who apparently snores but not loud enough to wake the rest. Bruce is the last. He's curled on the floor like a cat and Peter finds it hard to believe that this man is the Incredible Hulk.

That leaves he and Tony on the love seat. They quietly chat about all the things wrong in the new Star Trek film they're watching. Then they forget about the movie and start to talk about how Tony's suit works and the arc reactor.

Peter is close to drifting off to sleep before he hears Tony.

"And by god kid, you're showing me how those goddamn web shooters work."

It's the first time Peter's laughed like that since he put on the suit.


End file.
